Flip Flops or Heels
by llwarner
Summary: Bella move to Forks SR year. Meets Edward. They become BFFs. Follow them through HS and College, when B discovers she wants more the friendship and when Ed decides if he wants a girl with heels or flop flops. OOC CanCoup. Lem Later, Dark Themes later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic. **

**I never said I was good, give me recs if you have any. I have plans for this story, there WILL be Lemons later and possibly some dark themes. I don't have an outline I just type as it comes to me. I will try an update every day or every other day, I am towards the end of remodeling our first house and I have 2 toddlers.**

**I hope you enjoy! As always, I own nothing, SM owns everything including me.**

BPOV

Ugh! I can't believe I came here from somewhere warm, sunny and dry. Now I am stuck in the miserable as fuck town Forks Washington, also known as my own personal hell. I hated this shitty town 10 years ago and I hate it still. I didn't really want to come here, but my mom Renee wanted to go on the road with her new "boyfriend". Evidently my mom thought it was in her best interest to become a cougar, so she now has a 22 year old minor league baseball player wrapped around her fucking fingers. She offered to home school me on the road, but the last thing I wanted to do is be on the road with a bunch of horny guys that fucked everything that walked. So instead I move here to live with my dad who just so happens to be the Chief of Police. I am going to have so many friends!! NOT.

So here I am looking out my window where rain is coming down like sheets, how this place hasn't fucking flooded already will remain a mystery. I really was dreading this day, here I am starting a new school in January of my SENIOR year, who does this shit? Oh yea…. ME.

I didn't leave much behind in Phoenix, I didn't really have many friends, definitely no boyfriend, no job oh… I guess I left nothing behind. 'KNOCK KNOCK'…. Charlie pulled me out of my self pity just in time, I was seriously contemplating jumping out of my bedroom window. "Bells, you wanna come down and have a little breakfast before you head to school?" "Uh yea sure dad, I just need to get the rest of my she.. uh stuff together." damn it I almost slipped. "OK see you in a few."

I pulled my messenger bag over my head, slipped my Uggs on, and started heading down the stairs. Of course being a prima fucking ballerina I was a fell hard, landing on my ass with a thump "God damn it!" "Bells? You ok?" he asked trying to hide a laugh, Dick! "Uh yea dad, nothings broken." I replied as I was standing up. "Good, oh and watch your mouth!" UGHHH! This is going to suck dirty ass, only 6 months and I will be going away to school, well hopefully.

I grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of OJ and sat down across from Charlie. Of course there wasn't much to be said, Charlie is a man of little of no words 90% of the time. I quickly downed my juice and took the last bite of my toast, rinsed my glass and was ready to go.

"OK well I am off wish me luck!" I started to head towards the door when Charlie stopped me. "Jesus I almost forgot, uh here ya go." He looked embarrassed as he tossed me something, I caught it and instantly noticed that they were keys.

"Um dad, although it would be fu-awesome to drive the cruiser, I don't think that legal…" what the hell is he thinking? " Yes Bella I know, I think I know the law better than you. They are keys to your new truck, I know its not the…" I couldn't wait to hear what else he said I ran as fast and gracefully as my skinny ass legs would take me.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the most fucktastic truck in the driveway. It was old bright red and HUGE! I fucking loved stuff like this, vintage shit that had character. I turned around and surprised the hell out of myself and Charlie by giving him the biggest hug I think I have ever managed. "Dad I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" I was so happy, it made moving here more tolerable. "Uh, no problem Bells." he said as he was giving me the awkward pat on the back, that people usually give strangers. Can you feel the love?

"Ok well I gotta get going unless I want to be late to school, thanks again, I will see you later!" I said as I was getting in the truck. "Yea be careful, I will call you when I know what time I will be home from work." "Mmmkay" I said not really giving two shits. I started my baby up, she roared to life… hmm I think I will call her Betty the Beast, perfect.

I pulled into the parking lot about 10 minutes before classes started, I turned off Betty and climbed out of the truck. I pulled the bag over my head and started towards the sign that said office. I looked around trying to see what kind of people were here, which people I should most likely avoid. I heard cackling and what sounded like hyenas … Yep definitely going to avoid that group I thought while I looked over to what seemed to be the "Slut group" I saw heels, mini-skirts and a lotta fucking pink. I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

I kept walking and looking around, I noticed the Goths, geeks, artsy people and the preps. I was almost to the door when I saw a silver Volvo turned in and park next to a group I hadn't decided what group the fit into. I was already to the office so I headed in. I walked up to the desk and saw who I decided must be the secretary. "Umm Hi, I'm-" I was cut off as the heavy set woman finished for me. "Isabella Swan." Well I guess there aren't many new students that come here.

"Yep, that's me." I tried my best to give the friendliest smile I had available. "OK dear, here is your schedule, locker number and combo for the lock. Please have each teacher initial your schedule. We go by blocks, so today you have 4 classes and tomorrow you will have the other four, they are called Silver or Red days, today is Silver. Oh! Here is a map of the school too. You won't be given tardies until you have been to each of your classrooms. Have a great day!" Ummmm okie dokie, what the hell did she just say? So today in a silver day which meant I have, English, Cooking, Lunch, TA class and then Gym. Well at least gym in the last class of the day. Ok so first class is room 202. Thank god its close.

I headed straight there not wanting to draw attention to myself if I was late, I walked in and went straight to the teachers desk. Her name was Ms. Smith, I got my schedule signed and she pointed out a table I was to go sit at. Luckily there wasn't anyone there yet. I hoped I would be lucky enough to not have a partner. English was the subject that I excelled at, I was already taking college credit classes in Phoenix, this class would be a breeze.

I was looking down at the syllabus when I heard the chair next tome move. I decided it would be best to keep to myself until someone wanted to speak to me. Of course I didn't wait long. I heard a males throat clear and turned towards it. What do I see when I look up? A pale, pimpled, greasy face and crooked teeth. "Um hi, my names Eric, you must be Isabella?" I really hope not everyone knows I am new here. "Hi, its just Bella." I fucking hate Isabella. "Cool-" Thank god we were saved my Smiths monotone voice talking about an upcoming project, of course we were partnered with the same people tat sat at our table. Hopefully this kid isn't a total douche and can handle his half.

The bell finally rang and I bent down to get my bag, when I heard Eric ask if I needed help to my next class I politely declined, because I didn't really want the attention. So I headed up-stairs to room 312. It was fairly east to find and again I was there well before the bell was going to ring. I had Mrs. Brown sign my slip and headed towards the seat she pointed out. Unfortunately each table sat 4. So far there was only 1 other girl sitting there she was tiny, like really fucking tiny. She had short black hair, and was dressed really well.

I sat down across from her, hopefully she would just ignore me. Me and chicks just never got along, so far most the girls I came across were either dumb or pretending to be dumb, why in the hell would you want to come off as a bimbo will always baffle me but I guess its an attractive quality when all a guy wants is to stick their dick in you. "Hi, my name is Alice, you must be Isabella." She actually sounded nice not snotty at all. "Um yea but I go by Bella." "Oh ok, so Bella, are you any good at cooking? I'm not terrible but Rose and Jazz suck so it would be nice to have someone else that can cook more that Mac n cheese or ramen." Ha she is pretty cool. "Oh yea, I've been cooking for as long as I can remember… but umm, who is Rose and Jazz?" Just as I asked a fucking supermodel walked though the door, followed by her male counter part.

"Speak of the Devil and she will appear" Alice giggled and pointed her thumb in the direction of the supermodel. GREAT I was really looking forward to dealing with a bitch this early in the morning. " Shut the fuck up Alice, I had to fix Em's car real quick the stupid ass forgot to put anti freeze in his car again." Umm I'm sorry what the fuck did she say… SHE fixed his car? "So who the fuck are you and why are you at my table?" Just as I expected FUCKING BITCH!!! "ROSE! Stop being a bitch, this is Bella, Chief Swans daughter." Alice replied, great just what I wanted to be known as.

"Anyways Bella, this is Rose and Jazz Hale, they're twins obviously haha, Jazz in my boyfriend and Rose is my best friend." Well maybe Alice isn't going to be all that nice after all. " Hi, nice to meet both of you." I didn't know what else to say, this shit is so awkward. "Nice to meet you Bella" Jasper said. Of course Rose wasn't that nice. "Bella." she said as she nodded her head. "Sooo Bella how are you liking Forks, have you met anyone yet?" Alice must be the friendly one. How do I reply to this? No actually I prefer to not have friends, because girls are bitched and all guys want is pussy?…. Probably not.

"Um actually no, only some guy named Eric introduced himself. I just got here Sunday." well hopefully that didn't make me sound like a total fuck. "Oh no no no Bella, you can't talk to Eric unless you just don't want a social life." hmmm…. "So what are you other classes?" Jazz decided to pipe in. "Next I have lunch, then Biology and last Gym." I am assuming he only wanted to know about today. "Cool."

That was the last of our conversation, we went on the make chocolate chip cookies and cleaned up. We just finished by the time the bell rang. Since it was lunch I decided to find my locker and then go to the library to read. My locker was easy to find. On my way I saw some guy surrounded by a group of girls who of course were flirting shamelessly. I wanted to gag. Hopefully the guy was somewhat cute. I headed towards the library and sat down to read _Pride and Prejudice_, for the 100th time. I sat there and time passed quickly when the bell rang I headed towards the Biology room got the slip signed by Mr. Banner and headed towards the back table that was empty.

This was another class that I was fairly good at. I was also taking a college credit class for this too. I pulled my book back out and was reading it until the tardy bell rang. I closed it just in time to see the most beautiful guy walk through the door. For the first time in my life I had the urge to jump on someone. That was not normal, he was hot, ok fuck-hot. He must have been an athlete, because he had a letterman jacket with a C on the sleeve. He had sex hair, he was tall and looked to be in good shape. Of course he was headed straight for my table.

Unfortunately, he had to ruin my thoughts of him by opening his mouth. "Your in my seat." He was rude of course. "Hmm that's funny I don't see a name written on the seat or the desk." Oh FUCK did I say that out loud? " Excuse me?" Yep I sure did. " Well the teacher told me to sit at this table, not in a specific seat so I am assuming you meant I was sitting at your table not your seat but even so your wrong because unless your name is 'Stanley gives good Head' then I don't see your name written on the table." He fucking smirked and gave me a crooked smile. I could feel my face burning up, I was never this snaky with anyone.

This guy just got under my fucking skin. " You are pretty ballsy to say that so someone that you just met especially since your new." Well it looks like I won't be making many friends if I keep this up. " Yea well I guess I got a big set on me then." He looked at me and then busted out laughing, I had to join him because well, it was pretty funny. "I'm Edward Cullen, it is nice to finally meet a chick that isn't afraid to speak her mind. " Yea well it's nice to meet a guy that can handle when a girl has a set of balls, I'm Bella Swan."

The rest of class passed by relatively quickly, I gathered all my stuff up before the bell rang. That way I could get the hell out of here and get to gym so my day would finally be over. "So Bella, where is your next class?" he asked as he gave me that crooked smile, ummm what was my name?… "Ummm Gym." I squeaked. What the fuck is wrong with me? "Is it cool if we walk together? I have gym too and it would be nice to walk with someone."

Before I had a chance accept the bell rang and he grabbed my bag to hand it to me. I walked by him in silence, people were looking at us all weird and shit. "Do I have something on my face, or toilet paper stuck to my shoe or something?" I decided to ask Edward. He of course laughed hard… again. "You a fucking funny Bella, and no there is nothing on your face or toilet paper on your shoe. They are staring because you are with me. Sorry, I'm sure you are uncomfortable." He sounded sincerely sorry. "Oh no, I don't give a fuck if people are staring I just wanted to know why. So what are you like a serial killer or something, or a secret pimp?" I decided to make a joke because I really I knew why people were staring. It was because a beautiful guy was walking with me. It's not that I'm ugly, but I know he can do better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chap 2! Hopefully I can get Chap 3 done today sometime. R&R please. I am going to be flipping between EPOV and BPOV. I am going to fly through HS because I hated it and I know they do too!**

EPOV

"Oh my god Eddie, have you been working out?!" Nasty Jessica Stanley is trying to rub on me and sound sexy but in reality she sounds like she has a really bad cold.

It doesn't matter how many times I turn these chicks down they always seem to think I want them. I don't, I try to be picky about who I date and lets just say I haven't dated anyone in a really long time. Sure I have hooked up with some chicks, I can't help it I am an 18 year old guy. It's just that no one here would be someone I would actually want to spend time with. How hard is it to find a chick with a sense of humor, whose pretty and intelligent? Pretty fucking hard here in Forks.

I try not to be an egotistical bastard, but I can't help it. I was genetically blessed, a natural with most athletics, oh and I am pretty fucking smart and good in the sack. I would say I am a good catch and most females would agree.

Once again I am standing by my locker listening to endless babble and flirting while I just nod and smile. I guess this is response enough for them. I am just waiting until the right moment to slip through and head to lunch. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone unfamiliar. Hmmm must be the new girl. Jesus she's almost as tiny as Alice. I can't see her face, that's too bad, hopefully she isn't fugly god knows this school is full of them.

Evidently we were standing here longer than thought because the bell for the end of lunch rang. Great I fucking missed stuffing my face. Damn it! It's the only good thing about my day.

"Cullen!" Emmet was yelling down the hall. I waited until he reached me.

"What Em?!" I was pissed off that I missed feed time.

"Jesus, your such a whiny bitch when you don't eat, did the Slutscapade sink their claws in ya again?!" Fuck him, he's so lucky that girls don't bother him, he's got Rose who can just look in the direction of girls and they scamper off.

"Yea, I'm sorry man I just wish they would get the point. I mean how hard of a concept is it? If I fuck you and then don't call you except for when I need something shouldn't that give them a hint?!" I should just stop having sex with them.

"Yea I know man but its your charm" Ugh well I don't want to be a total dick.

Just then Alice, Rose and Jazz came up to us. Rose slipped her arm around Emmett's waist and he put his arm over her shoulder. Jazz and Al were holding hands. Why couldn't I find a girl like they did. I know it makes me sound like I need some vagisil or some shit but it would be nice to know that you will always have someone.

"Hey Edward! Have you met the new girl?" Alice has been so excited about the new girl coming.

"Nope." Although I really want to.

"Well your not missing much." Of course Rose has to be a bitch.

"Rose! God do you have to be a bitch? She was really nice, shy but still nice. She's pretty too, I can't imagine what it would be like to move in the middle of your senior year." Man that would suck.

Just then the bell rang. "Ok I will see you guys after school. Em are you riding home with me or going to Roses?"

"I'm going to Rosie's." He was always so happy to spend time with her, I will never know why.

"Ok." I turned on my heel and headed towards Biology. I'm cranky and hungry as hell. I could hear Stanley laughing before I saw her. I was just praying she didn't see me. I walked faster and ducked into the classroom.

I nodded at Newton, I wasn't really in the mood to talk with anyone. On my way to my seat I noticed someone sitting there. It wasn't someone I knew so it must be the new girl, great. Plus she is sitting in my chair.

"You're in my seat" I didn't mean to sound like such a dick, she looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm that's funny I don't see a name written on the seat or the desk." Fuck did she say that out loud?

"Excuse me?" This chick was either a total bitch or really fucking funny.

" Well the teacher told me to sit at this table, not in a specific seat so I am assuming you meant I was sitting at your table not your seat but even so your wrong because unless your name is 'Stanley gives good Head' then I don't see your name written on the table." Did she just say what I think she said? She is pretty funny.

I just smirked at her and gave her that smile I know all the girls like. She blushed and I don't mean a little pink her face looked like it was on fire. I can't believe she said all that stuff without a blush and ten I smile at her and then she gets embarrassed.

" You are pretty ballsy to say that so someone that you just met especially since your new." She smiled again as the blush died out. I wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth next. "Yea well I guess I got a big set on me then." I couldn't contain my laughter anymore, I busted out laughing. I could see a few people turn around and look at me like I had 2 heads but I didn't care.

She was unexpected. When I stopped laughing and got myself together I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. She had long brown hair, these brown eyes that were bright and beautiful. She was thin but not like anorexic thin, she was just skinny. She was pale so she fit in here when it came to that. She was really beautiful. She wasn't like the other girls, she was funny. I have no clue what Alice was thinking when she said she was shy; this girl is anything but.

I introduced myself and of course she had to have an original reply. " Yea well it's nice to meet a guy that can handle when a girl has a set of balls, I'm Bella Swan." Bella, hmm I wasn't expecting that.

The rest of class flew by and I was glad, its not that this class was hard, it was just too easy. I decided that I should offer to walk Bella to her next class. So I asked where she was headed and luck has it she was going to the same place I was. I didn't wait for her to accept my offer I just picked her bag up, handed it to her and headed out the door. I noticed people staring but I didn't care, I was used to it.

Bella on the other hand did. "Do I have something on my face, or toilet paper stuck to my shoe or something?" What? Why would she think that? "You are fucking funny Bella, and no there is nothing on your face or toilet paper on your shoe. They are staring because you are with me. Sorry, I'm sure you are uncomfortable." I thought girls liked the attention. I guess not Bella which shouldn't surprise me.

"Oh no, I don't give a fuck if people are staring I just wanted to know why. So what are you like a serial killer or something, or a secret pimp?" WTF?! Where did this chick come from? I will have to hang on to her.

"No, unfortunately it just comes with the territory, sorry. I don't like the attention all the time, sometimes would just like to blend in." I thought I heard her mumble something under her breath but I didn't have a chance to ask her because the bell rang. I said good bye and headed into the locker room.

Of course Newton noticed that I walked with Bella to class.

"Hey man the new chick is fucking hot! You gonna hit that?" For whatever reason Mike thought he sounded cool talking like that but he just sounded like an idiot.

"Yea she's not too bad but no I am not going to try and fuck her. She's not like that and she is pretty cool." Hopefully that's not going to raise any red flags for me.

"Hmmm, okay well mind if I have a go at her?" What the fuck?! Is he serious, I feel like smashing his face in!

"Mike, No. You are not going to try and fuck her." I all but growled. Jesus what was wrong with me? Bella is the relationship type of girl not the get fucked kind of girl.

"Dude, whatever, she will come to me I'm sure." He said as he was walking through the locker room and towards the gym. I think today was the last day for basketball.

I walked out to the gym and looked around trying to find Bella. I couldn't find her so I look towards the bleachers. There she was sitting there reading a book. Coach Clapp wasn't out yet so I decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Bella." I didn't know what else to say, because for some reason nothing sounded right.

"Oh hey." Well she doesn't sound pleased to see me. In fact she kind of looked disgusted.

"Is everything alright?" I don't know why but I just couldn't help myself.

"Listen Cullen, I know I am the shiny new toy in town but I'm not stupid. I'm not a slut, I don't just sleep around and from what I was told that's the only reason why you ever talk to a girl. I appreciate the fact that you think I'm fuckable or whatever but no thanks." Those dirty fucking sluts! That's it I swear to god I am done with them.

"They are right that's the only reason why I talk to girls, but they are also wrong. That's not why I am talking to you. You're different, you have a brain and you don't give me those eyes that say 'please fuck me' like the other girls do. I know you probably think I am saying this to make you feel special or some shit and in a way I am but its not to get into your pants. Your cool, I don't think you are a girl to fuck." Hopefully that cam out as good as I hoped.

She just kind of stood there and stared at me for a second. I could see her really thinking about what I said. Then she smiled and said, "Good now that we are on the same page, it looks like we can be friends. If you want I can be your pimp and you can be my dirty whore."

I just stared at her for a second, once again caught off guard by her banter. I like it though. "Of course, but it won't be too profitable for you. How about you keep the Slutscapade away and I will keep all the unwanted guys off you. Deal?" Please say yes.

"Deal." Thank god, now I can get rid of all the sluts and keep the guys away from her. We shook hands and when we did I felt some weird tingling shit in my arm. Huh… strange.

Coach Clapp made his appearance and we played basketball, then he blew the whistle and we went in to change.

I dressed quickly because I wanted to walk with Bella to the parking lot so I could introduce her to my friends and brother.

I stood out in the hallway outside the girls locker room. When the bell rang all the girls started pouring out. Bella was one of the last ones and she looked murderous. When she saw me she cleared her face.

"Hey everything cool?" I asked her.

"Yep, the sluts just don't seem to understand who they are fucking with though." she smirked as she said that, a smile creeping up on her lips.

"They will when my pimp starts beating them with her cane." she just started laughing.

"Ok come on I want to introduce you to my friends." I know Alice likes her, I know Emmett will because of her sense of humor, Jazz will do anything Al asks and Rose….eh.

"Are you sure, I don't really know…" she seemed really hesitant and then shy all the sudden.

"Yea of course, don't go acting all shy now, just be like you have been towards me." I know she's shy but she can't be that shy.

We walked out the gym doors towards my car, that's where we always met after school talked for a few minutes and then left.

I could see Emmett waiting and so far that was it. "Listen Emmett is my brother, he is looks scary but he's not. Just crack a joke and he will like you." For whatever reason I really wanted my friends to like her.

As we got closer Em looked at me like I had to heads. "What's up douche bag?" Of course he has to be an ass. I looked over at Bella and she was looking at the ground.

"Not much ass face, Bella this is Emmett, Emmett this is Bella." She looked up at him with a weird look on her face.

"Jesus, they grow boys big here. Did your mom have a special steroid diet when she was carrying you?" That's my girl. Emmett looked shocked. For once he was speechless. He just started laughing like I always did with Bella. He looked over Bella's head so I followed his gaze and found Alice, Jazz and Rose.

"My, my Bella Swan, I didn't think I had it in you. It nice to meet you." Rose said as she nodded. What the fuck just happened, Rose never is nice to anyone. Everyone just looked at her. "What? Fuck you all, its nice when I find another chick with a sense of humor that can shut Em up." We all started laughing at that.

I reintroduced Bella to everyone, everyone seemed to genuinely like her. Which I was glad for because I was hoping to invite her to eat lunch with us. Rose and Em said good bye and so did Jazz and Al. Bella started to say good bye but I stopped her.

"Where are you parked?" I figured I would walk her to her car.

"Um, over there but you don't have to walk me, I know you're busy." Umm yea not really.

"Nope actually I'm not at all. Listen why don't you start parking over here by us and also start sitting with us at lunch. Everyone likes you , so it would be fine." I figured I might as well offer everything I could to her.

She looked at me kind of stunned for a minute. She cleared her throat and than nodded silently.

She started walking to the back of the parking lot, I just followed in silence. There weren't many cars left and I was hoping that the big red truck wasn't hers. Of course my hoping was worthless.

"Okay well this is me." She said as she opened the door and put her bag in.

"Is this thing safe? It looks really old." It wasn't meant to be offensive, I really was worried about her safety.

"Hey! Be nice to Betty the Beast, she's my first car and I just got her this morning." Did she say her first car?

"Ok I will be nice to Betty. Let me give you my number though in case she doesn't start one morning or something ok? Just give me a call whenever." I was hoping she would listen and give me a call to hang out or something.

"Ok I will, thanks. So should I bring my pimp cane tomorrow or what?" Yes please… hopefully she can keep the sluts away.

"Yea that would be good! I will see you tomorrow Bella be careful on your way home the roads are icy." I hated the fact her tires didn't have chains.

"Ok dad! See you tomorrow!" She said as she rolled her eyes.

That woman is going to be the death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I really appreciate the reviews so far. Also the fact that some of you have put the story on alert is amazing. If anyone has some ideas for the story feel free to give them to me. Like I said I am just typing this up as I go, I have no outline.

I am going to try and get another chapter in tonight and hopefully one or two tomorrow. XOXO

SM owns all, I own a house that's half done. J

**BPOV**

**What in Holy Hell just happened? I can't believe my first day was so easy. Ok so this means I should wake up in about 4.87 seconds. 5...4...3...2...1... Ummm maybe not.**

**Pay attention to the road Bella, how bout we not get in a wreck on our first day.**

**Breathe… I made my way home safely, even though I don't remember the trip. Whoops!**

**I made my way out of my truck slowly, it was supposed to be the only sure way of not busting my ass, yep maybe not. I fell and fell hard. I stood up and less than gracefully went into the house.**

**Charlie hadn't called yet so I went up to my room, got on my computer to check e-mail and just kind of jack around. I didn't have homework yet luckily but I was pretty bored. I decided at about 6 I should start dinner, I still hadn't heard from Charlie and I was wondering if he forgot I lived with him now. **

**I went ahead and ate the spaghetti I made, cleaned the kitchen and finally around 8 Charlie called to say he wouldn't be home til sometime after 10. I decided to go ahead and take a shower, and then head to bed and read.**

**I felt like a middle aged woman, okay maybe a middle aged cat lady. I did absolutely nothing today. I started to read Pride and Prejudice**** and soon drifted off to sleep dreaming of Edward Cullen.**

**__________________________________**

**My annoying as fuck alarm clock was blaring at 6 am. I didn't hear Charlie moving around so he either got home late and is sleeping in or left really freaking early. Crazy old bastard. I woke up and threw on some dark wash skinny jeans, a long sleeved red sweater and my tan Uggs. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and went downstairs to get something to eat. **

**On my way down I looked outside. Christ on a Cracker it snowed really bad last night. Hmmm… shouldn't school be cancelled or some shit when its like this? Fuck me running I have never in my life driven in something like this. How in the hell do you find out if school is cancelled?… Oh probably the weather channel. I turned it on and went to the kitchen to grab some pop tarts. I went back into the living room and waited…. And waited. I am assuming the weather isn't bad enough to cancel school.**

**Shit! I don't think Charlie ever put the chains on my truck. There is no way I can drive in something like this. Ughhh! What time is it? 7:15 great I have 30 minutes to figure out how to get to school. I really do not want to call Cullen yet, it will make me look like some needy cock hungry whore. Jesus H Christ I got no one else… 7:20... Ughh suck it up Swan!**

**I reached for my phone and decided a text would be best that way I wouldn't have to do the awkward phone call. **

**Hey Cullen can you come pick me up? My Dad didn't put the chains on my truck… plus I have never driven in the snow.-B**

…… a minute later

**Sure Swan, you know you just want to keep an eye on you're whore. I will be there in 5 minutes.-E**

Well at least I have a ride now… I know he is gonna be a cocky little asshole.

5 minutes later a silver Volvo pulled up, I locked the door and started down the stairs of the porch… Please don't let me fall… please don't let me fall…..

Thank you Jesus! I made it to the car without making an ass of myself. I opened the door and was surprised to see it was just Edward… I thought Emmett always rode with him.

"Hey Swan, do you think you could have taken some more of your sweet ass time to walk 15 feet? That shit took you literally 4 minutes!" he was laughing. THAT ASS!

I growled at him and of course he just smirked at me. "Yes I know Cullen, I have never had to deal with this frozen wet bullshit before, this is ridiculous shouldn't they cancel school or something?" Seriously this can't be safe.

"Uhhh Swan it only snowed like 2 inches, there needs to be at least a foot before they cancel." Are you shitting me? Please tell me winter is almost over. "You better get used to it, spring really doesn't start until Mid March." Well it looks like that answered my question.

"Okay I'm sure this will be a pain in the ass for you but can you either teach me how to drive in the crap or give me a ride anytime there is a snowflake on the ground? I would ask my dad but I haven't seen him since yesterday morning and…"

Fucker cut me off "Bella, Bella, Bella…. Of course, how bout this, I will teach you how to drive in it. BUT until you are confident and comfortable I will give you a ride. Plus it will get the Skank Brigade off my back if you are riding to school with me."

Umm… "I'm sorry so you want people to actually think we are together?" This is a little weird…

"Actually that's a great idea Swan! You can be my pretend girlfriend and I will be your pretend boyfriend, the only people with know is the 6 of us. So you better get used to our group dear." He snickered at that last part. FUCKER!

"Oh sugar tits, sounds good, how long to we need to keep this charade going? I am assuming until we graduate." Obviously we aren't going to college together.

"Yea, sounds good, or until one of us meets someone we actually want to date. Whichever comes first." HA!

"Cullen it looks like it will be graduation for me. Ha that was some funny shit though. How about you just call it off whenever its good for you." He looked at me like I had to heads.

"Well, well Swan do you just want to be known as mine?" he smiled that crooked grin that makes me all tingly.

" Uh not but thanks, I just don't see anyone wanting to date me from here or vice versa. Plus with my luck the first guy I ever date will be "the one" and then we will go off to college and I will find out 6 months later that he has the clap and has like 4 baby mommas." Why did I even say all that?

At the end of that embarrassing speech we pulled into the parking lot with about 5 minutes to spare. He turned the car off and looked at me. "Bella have you ever had a boyfriend?" FUCK! I shouldn't have opened my diarrhea mouth!

"Uh… Well… this is a little awkward…. No." How embarrassing! I am 18 god damn years old and I look like a freak!

"That fucking bullshit Swan. There is no way a chick like you has never had a boyfriend or dated. It just not possible." Uhmm SAY WHAT!?

"No actually 100% true. I've been asked on dates but never went, I'm not stupid all most guys want right now is pussy-to-go and well I'm not that kind of girl." There it makes it sound like it was my choice.

"So now your saying you've never even been on a date? Does this also mean your like totally pure or some shit?"

"Never been on a date, and I guess I am 100% natural spring water pure. Listen don't make a big deal about this, its really embarrassing." I knew at this point I was like the color of a tomato. I guess it is what it is.

"Listen Swan…" I had to cut him off I can't take him feeling pity or anything else like that for me.

"Cullen I know I am like a freak of nature, if this makes me like an unwanted friend I understand. I am a bit of an outcast, I've never had friends so I won't know what I would be like to miss it. I'm-"

Fucker cut me off… AGAIN! "Bella shut the fuck up! Jesus you ramble like a crazy person when you're nervous. Listen I wasn't surprised in a bad way but in a good way. There's not many girls like you left and I was just surprised because of how you look and act that you haven't had a boyfriend. I would never not be your friend because of something so fucking stupid. Now, shut your fucking mouth and get out of the car honey we have a show to put on."

Ummm…. Total brain fart right now.

I grabbed my bag, turned my phone on vibrate and went to reach for the handle when Cullen opened the door. He held out his had for me to take so I grabbed it. Again feeling that weird crazy tingling shit. As soon as I stood up I felt a lot of eyes on us. Like Cullen was royalty or some shit.

I just narrowed my eyes at everyone as Cullen wrapped his arm around my shoulders in almost a protective way. I looked at him a gave him a little half smile. We walked into the school and pretty much went our separate ways. Today I have Math, History, Lunch, Home room and then a TA Class. Well my second half of the day will be easy. I went to find the Math class room and on my way I felt someone grab my arm, I spun around ready to punch someone in the jugular but instead I looked down and saw Alice.

"Good morning Alice." I didn't even know this bitch from Adam and she fucking grabs me.

"Bella, not to be a bitch but what the fuck are you doing with Cullen?!" Well I guess Edward was wrong they don't like me after all.

"Listen Alice, its not what you think. I will talk to you at lunch about it sound good?" She just nodded silently and turned around to head towards he classroom.

I walked into the math class and got my slip signed, she pointed me to a seat next to a blond kid. I took off my bag and sat it next to my chair on the ground. As I sat up I heard blondie clear his throat. "So you're Bella Swan?" What the fuck?

"Um yea, and you are….?" Fucking weirdo.

"Oh Mike, Mike Newton."

"Are you like training to be the next James Bond or some shit?" Fuck that made me sound like a bitch.

"Uh… no. So do you have a boyfriend? If not I was wondering if you needed a tour guide for Forks." he said as he wiggled his brows.

I was trying to hold back a gag. This guys wasn't ugly but he was the epitome of an asshat. "I appreciate your offer but Forks isn't big enough to need a tour guide and also I am in a relationship" Ok so it wasn't a lie. A relationship can also be a friendship… kind of.

"Oh are you doing like the long distance thing?" What the hell is this? 20 questions for Bella?

"No." There maybe he would stop asking questions.

"oh wow, so are you already dating someone from here?" shit turds and money balls. This guy never stops.

Luckily the teacher started handing stuff out and saved me from answering the question. I watch the clock like it was my next hit of crack. When I saw he time getting close I started to put everything in my bag and when the bell rang I jumped up and ran like someone put icy hot on my asshole.

I walked as fast as I could to my locker, threw my book in it and shut the locker. I turned around to head to my other class when I felt an arm around my waist and the familiar tingle. Ah Edward. He pulled me to his chest and whispered in my ear "Hello darling… How was your class?"

"It was great ass. Now would you let go of me? People are staring at us." I whispered loudly.

He let go and turned me around. "Listen Edward, I already had one person asked me to be my "tour guide". How do you want me to answer these questions?"

"Well Swan we agreed that we are "together" so if anyone asked tell them your with me. Now who asked you on a date already?" Great this is embarrassing…

"Umm Mike Newton I think." I looked up at him to see what he would say.

"HA! That little fucker, I told him to stay away from you. I will make sure he doesn't bother you anymore, he is a shady little prick. Ok?"

"Yea, sure whatever." How else do you respond to that?

"Ok Swan I will see you at lunch, meet me here and we will walk together ok?" I just nodded.

I headed to History class trying to figure out what the hell was going on and why I had agreed to this. I know Cullen is fuckhot, and I would totally date him in real life, he seems like the ideal guy.

EPOV

Hmm… That was awkward. Jesus this is stupid, why did I ever think this would be a good idea? I was attracted to Bella, but I could never date her. Once I get to know her better and we become really good friends I will see her as a sister or something.

When she told me she had never had a boyfriend I was shocked to say the least. Bella was funny, naturally beautiful and low maintenance. If I didn't have so much baggage I might have really considered dating her but I wasn't good enough for her. She deserved better.

I walked to my class in silence trying to figure out how to become friends with Bella. I think I will start her driving lessons today.

Class passed quickly and I was on my way to Bellas locker. I looked up to see Fucking Newton leaning against the lockers. I want to rip his throat out!

I walked a little faster and narrowed my eyes. Bella looked really nervous which was only fueling my anger. She spotted me and she looked a little more relaxed. I walked up and bumped Newton's shoulder a bit and then turned around to stand behind Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her head. I felt her stiffen for a second but she relaxed after that.

I narrowed my eyes and Newton. "Mike what did you need from my girlfriend?" His eyes widened and he coughed a little bit.

"I uh…. Well… oh look at the time I gotta go." Douche bag. I was hoping what I just did didn't bother Bella.

"Ok you ready to go?" She just nodded so I grabbed her hand and started dragging her behind me.

We walked into the lunch room and headed straight for our table. I pulled her chair out and she sat down. Em, Rose, Jazz and Alice looked at us like we were crazy.

Of course Bella had to break the awkward silence… "Ok so Edwards gay and he asked me to be his girlfriend so he didn't have to come out yet. He wants to be able to go have crazy butt sex but still appear straight. Mmkay?" by embarrassing me. At least it broke the tension, because everyone including myself laughed long and loud.

"Bel-Bella you are fucking funny! That's it I am awarding you the official title of my little sister! If Eddie here doesn't want to keep you then I will take away his brother title." Well at least I know she will always be in good hands.

"Thanks Em, I really appreciate the boost of confidence asshole." Really I didn't care what he said.

"Ok so seriously now, what the hell is going on with you two?" Alice was determined to find out the truth.

"Honestly Alice, I don't want to deal with the Skank Brigade anymore, Bella doesn't want to get harassed by all the douchebaggery around here, so we are going to play pretend until one of us finds someone we are actually interested in or until we graduate, whatever comes first."

"Dude what are you thinking? You are willingly going to be celibate? You understand this means no sexual favors, none, zip, zero, nada, like EVER while you play this stupid game?" Of course this was Emmett's first question.

"Bella this also effects you, I don't understand why you wouldn't want to date." I was hoping Bella would just give a simple answer because otherwise everyone would look at her like I did, and I knew she hated that.

"Alice, I don't want to start a serious relationship before I head off to school, and that is the only kind of relationship I am interested in. I don't want a casual fuck or something that last 2 weeks, I don't see the point in wasting my time on something so superficial." Well… I wasn't quite expecting that.

"Listen Bella, I don't know you at all. This is what I do know a girl like you doesn't just decide not to date there is a reason why you have chosen not to. I know its not that you don't have offers because I have seen how the guys look at you. So the answer you just gave us is mostly bullshit. I understand though, you don't know us and I don't expect you to trust us, yet. Here's the deal though, I like you and so does everyone else at this table, we all have skeletons and secrets. As you can see we are really tight lipped and we don't just let anyone in, I just want you to know that you can trust me and anyone of us at this table with anything, we don't judge but I will always tell you the truth." I was stunned because all that came from Rose. That was the longest and friendliest speech I have heard her say in a very long time, not only was I speechless but so was everyone else at the table.

Of course in true Rose fashion as she finished her speech she got up and walked off, leaving us all staring at each other like we just found out the apocalypse was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so my son is sick and of course that means I got sick, I fell asleep typing chapter 4 up last night but it's a good thing I didn't finish because I dreamt up something better! I am hoping to get Chap 4 and 5 done today.

This chapter is going to be intense I think lol. At least it should be.

R&R! XOXO

SM Owns everything Twilight…

**BPOV**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Arghhh! Why do alarm clocks have to be so freaking annoying, I swear the alarm clock industry does this shit so you actually wake up in a bad mood. **

**I got out of bed, stretched and decided to take a quick shower. I grabbed my shower bag and sat all my clothes out for the day. I jumped in the shower and started thinking about how my life has changed since moving to Forks 2 months ago….**

**Ever since Rose's big speech in the cafeteria the six of us have been inseparable. Charlie is hardly ever home and Ally and Edward didn't think I should be alone that much so almost everyday I am at one of their houses. 90% of the time we are at Cullen's. His house is bigger and his mom Esme bakes cookies for us everyday. I fucking love his mom and dad, they are like the Beavers only better. His dad is a Doctor at the hospital and Esme does a little bit of Interior Design on the side. I will never know why I was so nervous meeting his parents because it was like love at first sight, well when looking for parental role models that is. They way they all have welcomed me into this family has been amazing. **

**I loved my parents, I really do but I enjoy doing stuff with the Cullen's and they are supportive and understanding. Carlisle insisted that I put applications in at every college I ever dreamed of going to, Charlie just thought the local community college would be good enough. Charlie didn't understand why I wanted to go to a big university, and I didn't try to explain it to him.**

**Cullen taught me how to drive on the ice and snow, although he still picked me up most days because him and Em didn't want to risk it, Rose had even put the Chains on my tires. Cullen and I have become really close. I still haven't told him my real reason for not dating, maybe in time but probably not.**

**The water started getting cold so I jumped out and went to my room to get dressed. I looked at the window and noticed that it had snowed a lot, but it didn't look as bad as the last time they cancelled school so I called Cullen to see if he was giving me a ride or if I was driving.**

"**Hey this is Edward, I am either ignoring you or sleeping, if this is Bella, please stop calling me I can't handle you obsession anymore, its too much! HAHA!"**

"**Real fucking funny Cullen! Douche! Anyways dearest friend of mine I was wondering if you are picking me up or if I am driving, if you don't call me back by 7:10 then I will take that as I'm supposed to drive myself. Alright well I will see you later assface. Love ya!"**

I got dressed and got my bag together. I looked at the clock and it was 7:05, I decided to go turn on my truck to get it warm just in case. I looked at the clock on my phone and it was 7:11. Well looks like I am driving.

I pulled out and headed to school, I was getting close when my phone rang, it was probably Cullen. I reached across the seat for my bag so I could get my phone. At the same time I looked up in time to see a fucking deer standing in the road. Of course I swerved to miss it and hit a piece of Black ice. The last thing I remember was looking out my window watching things go by so fast, then I felt something hit my head.

EPOV

My phone kept beeping letting me know I had a message. I reached over and saw that it was 7:23. It was probably Bella wondering if we had school today. I called my voicemail to listen to the message.

"You have 1 new voicemail, to listen to this message press 1"

Beep….

"**Real fucking funny Cullen! Douche! Anyways dearest friend of mine I was wondering if you are picking me up or if I am driving, if you don't call me back by 7:10 then I will take that as I'm supposed to drive myself. Alright well I will see you later assface. Love ya!"**

Haha she hasn't heard this new voicemail I did. Its pretty funny, we do this a couple times a month. Shit if she left the house then she is on her way.

I tried calling her phone and it just rang and then went to voicemail, I left her a message. I will try and call her back if she doesn't call me back in 10 minutes. I laid back down just to relax and wake up. The next thing I knew I was waking up to a clock that said 11:22. I grabbed my phone and I hadn't missed any call. Hmmm That's strange.

I called Bella's phone again and once more it went to voicemail. I decided I would try and go to her house just to make sure she made it back ok. I threw on some shoes and a shirt and coat and headed out the door.

I made my way to Bella's and saw her truck wasn't there. So I called Alice to see if maybe Bella went there, but no such luck and since Al and Rose were together that meant she wasn't with either of them. I went ahead and drove to the school to make sure she wasn't stranded there. Of course I was having no luck today and she wasn't there.

I was starting to freak out a little. Bella always answered her phone, I knew she didn't have any other friends but us, so I couldn't think of anywhere else she would be.

I decided to call Em, at this point I think I was almost having a panic attack.

I dialed Em's number and he picked up almost immediately.

"Em… Bella called this morning and said she was going to leave for school at 7:10 if I didn't call her back, I have tried calling her, I drove to her house and the school and I can't find her. Em I can't find Bella!"

"**Dude breathe, come back home and we will call her again, if she doesn't pick up then we will go and look for her. You need to relax though ok, we will find her."**

"Ok I am about 3 minutes away…" I decided to just hang up.

I got to the house and ran inside. I had been blowing up Bella's phone trying to get a hold of her, I think I have called 20 times in the last 10 minutes. It was now 12:11.

"EM! She's still not answering!" I was freaking out to say the least. Bella wasn't used to this kind of weather.

"Ok listen we are going to take my Jeep and go looking for her, maybe she just got stuck in a ditch or something, we will find her I promise I love her to."

"Okay listen I am going to grab some blankets and stuff just in case she got stuck and I will meet you in the Jeep." He just nodded silently.

I ran up to my room and kept trying to call her phone, I was reaching for some blankets when I dialed her number again only this time it didn't go to voicemail.

"BELLA! BELLA! Are you ok are you there?!" I didn't know what to do I just ran for the Jeep.

"Edw- I do-don't know what happened, the las-sst thing I reme-mmmmber was a de-de-deer in the road…" she was freezing I could hear it in her voice.

I had reached the Jeep and jumped in, I put the phone on speaker so Em could hear. "Bella you need to try and remember where you are. What's the last thing you remember?" I nodded for Emmett to start driving. So we could get there as fast as possible.

"Shi-shit I don't remember…. I'm so cold and m-my head is ki-killing me." I looked at Em with panic in my eyes. I couldn't speak, for the first time in a long time I was on the verge of tears. Luckily Emmett spoke up.

"Listen Bells, you need to try and look around and tell us where you are, and try to stay awake ok?" He was really calm when he said all this and I have no clue how he managed it.

"I can't see. I'm not in my seat any-anymore… th-the car slipped over I think, wh-when I… I woke up I was laying on the roof. Sn-now is blocking all the windows, I I can't move, I'm-m-m so-o-o cold."

Jesus we need to find her. I put the phone on mute real quick so could talk to Em. "We gotta find her Em, she's been out there for over 5 hours. Call Dad." He just nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Ok Bella just stay on the phone with me and try to relax." I was looking out the window and was trying my hardest to find something out of place on the road or maybe tire tracks, but it had snowed so much in the last 5 hours.

"Cul-len I don't think there should have be-en sc-school today." She was trying to be funny like always. I usually appreciate it but right now I am too freaked out.

I just kept looking and trying to keep Bella awake when I saw something black at the bottom of the hill off the side of the road.

"EM STOP! CALL 911!" I didn't even think, I just ran as fast as my legs would take me. I got down to the truck and started digging my way through the snow, I didn't even feel how cold the snow was, I didn't care. I dug until I found the window, or what was supposed to be, I dug my way through until I could see Bella.

"Bella! Can you hear me?" I could hear the sirens blaring and getting closer. I crawled my way in and to Bella. She had a bug gash on her forehead, glass was everywhere, her arms and face. She was so pale and blood and gone down her face and in her hair. She just looked broken. I knew enough not to move her. If there was any real damage I could do more harm than good by moving her.

"Cullen? I'm so cold." I could barely hear her. I took my coat off and threw it over her hoping it would give her some kind of comfort. I

I heard people coming and yelling, I yelled back letting them know she was over here. I started to crawl back out. Bella grabbed my hand. "Edward don't go." I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to leave her but I knew I had to. "Bella I won't leave I'm right here, they are just going to get you out of the truck." I crawled out quickly.

I stood up and told the paramedics what I saw, and how long she had been down here which now had been over 5 hours. I moved out of their way. It took them about 20 minutes to get her on the board and safely out of her truck. I ran up the hill to Em and waited for them to bring her up. I turned to Em, he looked like he wanted to cry.

They were walking up the hill and I wasn't sure if they were going to make it up so I nudged Em and started walking down so we could help them. Emmett went to the bottom to take most of the weight, and I grabbed the board by her head. We slowly made it to the ambulance. I jumped in the back not wanting to leave her alone.

"Dad will be waiting at the entrance for you guys." I nodded and he headed for the Jeep so he could follow us. The paramedic was taking her readings and writing stuff down, I answered as many questions as possible. We got to the hospital and I jumped out first and ran ahead to my dad and gave him all the info like I did the paramedics.

I watched them roll Bella past me and I couldn't move. I didn't realize how much Bella had meant to me at this point. I knew she was my best friend, I never thought I would be in the situation where I would have to contemplate not having her in my life anymore.

Since the first day I met her I felt like I had know her my whole life, she just fit in perfectly with everyone in my life. I turned around and sat down in a chair so that I could watch the doors and wait for some news. I heard Chief Swan and immediately felt guilty about not even thinking about calling him. I just acted. I watched him as he walked up to me. He was looking down at me with his brown furrowed, I am assuming he was trying to decide whether to hit me or hug me.

He just sat down next to me, we sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I didn't move or talk. I just waited, and stared at the doors like I could make them open. I was getting pissed off that no one had come to tell us what was going on or how she was. I was getting ready to get up when I saw my dad. I couldn't see his face yet and that made me nervous. All the sudden he looked up and I saw the grin on his face, it wasn't a happy grin, just a pleased grin. I relaxed a little knowing that Bella was at least alive.

"Chief Swan, Bella suffered several injuries. She has frost bite, several cuts on her arms and face, a concussion, a broken arm and several broken ribs. She is doing well, she is stable, she of course will have to stay here for several days so we can monitor her. She will make a full recovery but it will take a few months and then some physical therapy." I was relieved she didn't have any life threatening injuries and that none of this stuff would effect the rest of her life.

"Son can I speak to you?" I just nodded and followed him. He walked into what I assumed was the doctors locker room or something.

"Edward, I want you to know you saved Bella's life. If she would have been out there for another hour or two her body would have shut down. You did good son." With that he walked off. I went and sat down next to Charlie waiting for Bella to wake up.

BPOV

It felt like I weighted 800 pounds. I was trying so hard to move, just my hands or feet and I couldn't. I don't know how long I was laying there, or even what was going on. It felt like a weird dream. I could hear and feel when people touched me but I couldn't see. When someone talked it sounded like they were at the end of a really long hallway. The touches even seemed different. The only touch that felt different was Edwards. I don't know why it was still tingly but I still knew it was him.

"Dad when is she going to wake up? It's been days." I knew that voice. Voices seemed to be getting stronger and louder.

"She will wake up soon, her body is making her sleep so she doesn't feel the pain as bad." I knew that had to be Carlisle.

My body started getting lighter I waited though, I wanted to make sure I could open my eyes. Slowly I started to open my eyes. They felt like they were stitched closed. I just wanted to see again.

"Charlie! I think she's waking up." Edward was screaming like a girl. I will have to tease him about that later.

"Cul-len don't pretend like you missed me." Ew I sounded like a guy that just started his sex change.

"Bella, you have no idea." he gave me that fucking grin I always hated. Ok really I loved it but I would never admit it.

"Bells, you gave us one hell of a scare, what were you thinking?" Of course he couldn't have said something like 'Gee Bells I really missed you"' anything generic would have been fine.

"Actually Charlie its my fault, I should have called her, I just thought she knew." Of course he had to look at me. "Bella I am so sorry I will never let you drive again in this weather, Betty's passed away I am so sorry." Why in the hell would I blame him? I'm the idiot that drove. I just really needed to fuck with him because I haven't in I don't know how long.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you!" hehe! He looked like I just kicked his dog. "Poor Betty! Whoa is me, how could I forgive you! Its not like you saved my life or anything, you fu- uh idiot!" I hate having to censor myself its just not as funny.

"Bella! Its not funny, you have no idea how scared I was. I love you." Those were three words I never expected to come out of Edwards mouth, but I wanted to make him say them over and over again forever. Because in that moment was when I realized I loved him, really loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so if anyone wants to offer to be my Beta I would love it. I still have a lot left of this story and my life is going to be pretty busy soon but a beta would help!**

**Ok so this chapter we are going to fast forward quite a bit again, college of course is when things are going to get…um…. Interesting. I appreciate all the reviews and story alerts! R&R! XOXO**

**BPOV**

It had only been a month since my accident. I recovered nicely and should get my cast off in a few weeks maybe a little longer. I still remember the day when Carlisle came in the hospital room. Everyone was at school Charlie was at work so I was just watching TV.

"Bella, I was looking over your chart and I found something." Shit! I never even thought about it. Of course he would know.

"Bella I can see that look on your face, I can't tell anyone, but I think you should. Its nothing to be ashamed of it is what it is you survived it." Barely

"I appreciate that, but I don't want to tell anyone. Its nothing, I don't remember it. It doesn't even effect me anymore." He just sighed and shook his head. I know I should tell at least Cullen but I really didn't want him to know. I was damaged goods. I had recovered from it, went to therapy and I am now happy. It took Charlie the longest to get over but that was because he felt he failed to protect me.

_________________________________

"OH EDDIE! I have a surprise for you!" He hates that nickname but I am the only one who gets away with it.

"Ok BELLIE, whaddya got?" I handed him the stack of mail, he had 6 letters from colleges.

"Oh shit, how many do you think said no?" He has got to be joking so far he has received 4 acceptance letters.

"I am going with 2 but I would be surprised if any one of them said no." It was true, he had the brains and all the athletic stuff to go with it.

He started opening them. Hmmm, yes, yes, yes, no idiots, yes. There was one that he was just staring at. He looked all nervous. I went ahead and picked the letter up… Oh its from Dartmouth.

"Cullen I know they said yes, I don't think they are stupid enough to say no. Do you want me to open it?" He just looked up at me and nodded once.

I opened it, I was just as nervous, not because I thought he didn't get in but because I was afraid of losing my best friend and the man I loved. I hadn't even been accepted to UW or anywhere close but I could always just go to the community college or something.

I had been accepted to the UMKC, University of Florida, A&M, and a few others. I just hadn't decided where to go and I haven't told Cullen yet either.

I unfolded the paper and it held the one thing I was hoping it wouldn't. I felt sick.

"Well… What does it say?" He was anxious I could tell so I knew I had to suck it up and fake my happiness. SO I put on my biggest smile I could.

"Well Mr. Cullen it seems you have been accepted to … 5 schools today!" He jumped up and grabbed my in a tight hug. I loved when he hugged me or kissed my forehead. I know those things meant nothing to him but they meant everything to me. I know he could never return the same feelings I had for him. So I would do what I could to be in his life for as long as he would have me. I would be the best friend, the confidant, wingman. Whatever.

"Bella! I can't believe it. How am I going to decide what school to go to? This is a huge decision." I figured it wouldn't even be a question, I assumed he would just go to Dartmouth.

"Uh… I thought your dream school was Dartmouth?" I was hoping he wasn't going to turn it down.

"I know Bella but I don't want to go across country alone. My entire family is here. I can't imagine having to start over with friends. I will probably just go here. I'm not for sure what I want to do yet, I can take the same classes here as I can take at Dartmouth. If I decide what I want to do later then I will transfer." I know it was wrong but I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, I wanted him to be happy and I though Dartmouth was going to do that but I guess not.

"Besides, you would be your white knight if I was gone?" If he had any clue how that made me feel he would never say it.

"Yea, Yea. Well I have yet to get my acceptance letter from UW so I may have to go somewhere else. No biggie though, I started over here and I can start over somewhere else." That was the biggest lie I had ever said to Cullen but it was ok.

"Bella you are going to get into UW, I know you will. We will all go and we will have a lot of fun. Don't worry about it ok?" Yea sure, whatever you say. I didn't want to verbally respond so I just smiled and nodded.

"So what's on the schedule today? You want to go to Port Angeles to catch a movie or something?" Of course I will then I can stare at you for 2 hours without you noticing and I can think about kissing you the entire time and of course all the other things I have dreamt of doing the last month.

"Yea sure." He grabbed his keys and helped me off the couch. Luckily I had a walking cast now so I didn't need the crutches.

We held hands to the car, in the car, to the movies, in the movies. It was perfect, I wish he returned my feelings because my heart wouldn't hurt so much to do this.

______________________________

The next 2 months passed quickly and graduation was now 2 weeks away. I was sooo excited. I just wanted to get out of here.

My relationship with Charlie was still the same. I saw him maybe 5 hours or so out of the week. I spent most my time with the Cullen's and our friends. I spent most my time with just Edward. I loved everyone else but it was uncomfortable most the time because the others were so lovey dovey. It made me jealous to be honest. I wish I could be like that with someone, I wish someone would want to be like that with me.

All 6 of us were going to UW. I was excited I was hoping it would go as great as this last year had but I had a feeling that it wouldn't, college was different then High School. There were different girls there, new girls. I know Cullen is going to find someone in college and when he does its going to hurt like hell. When it comes down to it, I have no idea what I am going to do about it.

EPOV

The last 3 months have flown by, after Bella's accident I was freakishly protective. She could go anywhere alone when it came with driving. 99% of the time I was the one to do it. I never wanted to have to see her like that again. She healed up really well, she had scars but if you didn't know she had them you couldn't see them.

Our relationship has changed a bit since the accident. We still joke around but it just feels different. I don't want to think of her as one of the guys or anything like that. She's fucking sexy as hell and she is smart and funny. She is the perfect girl. The one thing that I am not looking forward to is college. I know that sounds crazy. I know I am going to have fun, but just the idea of those older guys, frat guys and guys that knew how to play her, and her falling for one of them made me sick.

I knew I could never have Bella. She was different she didn't need all my baggage she needed a guy that could give her the world, a guy that didn't have my baggage. I knew she would probably find a guy in college and I would make sure I would find someone to. Even if it was just for a distraction.

Bella and I have still been pretending to be together but I knew once we graduated I needed to end the arrangement for both of us. Okay maybe not when we graduated but maybe before we started college.

_________________________

Once we graduated we had the summer off. We were all lucky enough that we didn't have to work. Instead we decided to spend the summer having fun and maybe travel somewhere close or go camping. Something to really kick off our independence.

The first couple of weeks we went to First Beach to just swim and have some fun. We decided that Mid-July we would go camping for 4 or 5 days.

We went to Port Angeles a lot and also hung around the house most the time when we got bored at First Beach. We were getting ready for our camping trip and making sure we had all the necessary supplies. Of course Emmett decided it would make the trip more fun with alcohol. None of were big drinkers so it wouldn't take much.

We decided to meet up early that next morning and head out. We weren't going too far but we wanted to get there and have a full day to get set up. I went to bed that night and I was almost sleeping when my phone rang. It was of course "My Girl" so it was Bella.

"Whets up?" I don't know why she was calling I just saw her.

"I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to call my best friend." she said pretending to be hurt.

"Of course Swan, let me guess you can't sleep either?" I know Bella was like me in this department. We could never sleep when we were excited.

"Nope, can I come over and just stay there or can you just stay here? Charlie won't be home tonight." I hated when we did this, I always had the most painful erection the next morning.

"Of course. I will be over there in 10 minutes." I grabbed my keys, got in the car and headed to Bellas. I never knocked anymore, It was pointless. She gave me a key a long time ago.

"Belllla! I'm home!" I knew she wouldn't hear me so I was hoping to scare her. However there was no answer. "Bella? Where are you?" I headed towards the kitchen and popped my head in. Huh, that's strange.

I turned around and started to head to the stairs when Bella jumped out and scared the shit out of me. "Fuck Bella! I almost swung at you!"

Oh please Cullen you almost pissed your pants, don't try to play like you're a big tough man." Ohhhh so that's how she wanted to play. I started to stalk towards her and of course she started backing up.

"Cullen don't even think about it, what I did was payback for all the times you scared the shit out of me." I was still walking towards her. She was getting close to the wall so I knew the game was about to start.

She finally reached the wall and I stopped a foot in front of her. "Swan? If I were you I would run." I just smirked at her. She started giggling and ran up the stairs. I was right on her feet and she ran into her room trying to shut the door but she was too slow. I pushed the door open and tackled her, we landed on the bed and I had her pinned so I could tickle the shit out of her. I started kicking her and she started flailing around. Somehow between the laughing she managed to start pushing me off of her but I managed to grab a hold before I fell on the floor.

Unfortunately when I grabbed her I didn't expect her to land on top of me with her face just inches apart. We were both breathing heavy, she kept looking between my eyes and lips. I was trying to hold myself back and I was succeeding.

Luckily my phone rang. "Hey Em."

"Where are you bro?" Of course he noticed I was gone.

"Uhm Bells called and she was too excited to sleep and so was I so we decided to hang out." Basically that was true.

"Oh ok, just don't forget to be here by 6 a.m. , also don't do anything I wouldn't do." Yep that's not a lot of stuff…

"Yea ok, we will see you in the morning." God I hope this isn't awkward.

I turned around to talk to Bella but she was already turned over on her side asleep. So I just laid down next to her hoping at some point sleep would find me.

BPOV

Christ on a Cracker! What the fuck was I thinking?! I almost screwed everything up. I can't do this anymore, I can't continue like this with him. I know I need to tell him how I feel but I can't and I won't.

I just need to start putting some distance between us. No more sleepovers and hanging out all the time. I need to just spend more time with Rose and Alice and just handle it that way. I decided once his phone rang that I would just pretend to be asleep. I just need to pretend it never happened avoid any awkward situations and clean my hands of this.

I finally fell asleep at about 2 a.m., I couldn't get what happened out of my head. Really it wouldn't be that big of a deal if he was my first kiss. It would actually be a better idea than some random guy that didn't know me or care about me. Edwards my best friend. He knows me… well most of me and I know he cares about me.

Or maybe not because if that happened it would literally kill me once he found someone that he deserved. I am going with plan A. Push Edward away, to a safe distance. He will be happier when its over.

_________________________________

This chapter was short. I re-wrote it 3 times. I am still not exactly happy with it and that's why I stopped it here. Sorry Hopfully next chapter is better!

We are getting really close to getting the house done, we are trying to push hard this week so we can get the hardwood guy in there this weekend. So for the next few days it might go kind of slow I appologize in adavance if that the case.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I am hoping this chapter is a bit longer than the rest…

I hope you all like it.

SM Owns all.

BPOV

We woke up 2 and a half hours later, of course my subconscious would screw me and I ended up waking up clung to Edward like he was my life raft. Shit how embarrassing.

"Good morning." As always he sounds good in the morning.

"Hey." And I sound like I was screaming all night. MMM Sexy.

I just rolled out of bed. What else do I say, 'Good Morning, listen I would like to apologies for that almost kiss last night I uh, was picturing…umm Johnny Depp?' Yea that would go over great!… NOT!

I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. I took a 5 minute shower, brushed my hair threw it up in a pony tail brushed my teeth really quick and went downstairs. Edward was already in the kitchen eating some cereal.

I just grabbed some pop tarts. Honestly I was so sick to my stomach I thought I would blow chunks right there.

"Um I'm ready when you are… so just let me know. K?" Totally normal for me, right?

"Bells, come here. I think we need to talk about what uh almost happened last night." SHIT! RUN!

"Let's just pretend it never almost happened ok? Its not that big of a deal." Except for the fact that I'm in love with you since you saved my life…

"Are you sure? I don't want what happened to cause any problems in our friendship. I can't lose you Bella." Well that makes what I'm gonna do a lot harder but even more necessary than I thought.

"Seriously don't worry about it. Now are you almost ready to go?" I just want to get away from him to clear my head.

"Yea let me just put my bowl in the dishwasher." I just nodded and headed outside. I needed to think and breathe and just be.

Edward came out right after. It was fairly warm which was good, the sky was a little overcast but it didn't look like rain yet.

We got in his car and headed to the house. I went ahead and turned on the music trying to avoid him and any awkward conversations. I just wasn't ready yet.

We got to the house and I jumped out. Everybody was putting their bags in Ems Jeep.

"Good morning! I hope everyone got a great sleep last night. Who's excited about sleeping on the ground, bathing in a lake, having to crap without a toilet and having no running water or electricity for the next few days? Please raise your hands!" Sarcasm was my best medicine right now.

They all just kind of looked at me and rolled their eyes.

"So I thought it would be fun if all the girl rode together and all the guys rode together!" Of course Alice would want that and for the first time I wasn't going to fight her, I needed to get used to being with the girls if my plan was going to work.

"Sounds good but we can't paint each others toenails while driving." At least I would avoid that.

I guess everyone noticed that I never agreed to this also because they all just kind of looked at me. Edward had a hurt expression on his face. I couldn't even look at his expression.

Everyone else just shrugged. That is until we were trying to decide which car to drive.

"Em just let the girls take you car, its not that big of a deal. I will drive it." Rose would probably win this argument.

"No Rosie you guys are going to get in there and make my Jeep all girly, I won't let that happen, take Eddies car, its already girly." Oh Emmet, why?!

"Damn it Emmett, stop saying shit about my car. This is stupid here just take my car, I'm sick of wasting time by arguing, Bella you drive." He threw me the keys and walked towards the Jeep.

Edward was generally overprotective about his car, I have been the only one to drive it other than him since he's gotten it.

All the girls piled in Ally of course sat in the back, she just fit better. The guys of course couldn't decide who would sit in the back. Edward of course won since the girls were riding in his car.

It was about a 2 hour drive to the campsite we wanted to go to. This should be interesting.

We listened to music for all of 10 minutes before the "girl talk" started.

"So Bella…How long have you been in love with Eddie boy?" If I was eating or drinking I would have choked.

"What are you bitches talking about? Cullen is like my brother." That sounded right…right?

"Sure Bella and I am six feet tall." Freaking pixie.

"Listen Bells, we aren't going to push you to talk, we just wanted you to know that we know and haven for a long time. Its obvious, well to everyone but him. If you ever want to talk we will be here ok?" Well that wasn't so bad. Could I really trust them? I don't want the guys to know.

"If I talk to you guys about this you can't tell the guys." If they want me to talk they will agree to this.

"Bella the guys already know. We won't tell them anything you say though." Well that sucks.

"Ok so what do you guys want to know?" I sure as shit didn't know what to tell them.

"Well, when did you realize it?" That's easy.

"When I had my accident, he said that he loved me. I know it's not the same love I feel for him but seeing how much he cared about me and hearing that word come out of his mouth directed towards me was what did it." Total truth.

"Oh." That's all I get?

"Would anyone else like to add something?" I looked at Alice, she was concentrating so hard I though her vain in her forehead was going to burst.

"Um well…we saw it before that." Huh?

"What do you mean?" Lets not be so cryptic.

"We noticed a few weeks after you got here. You guys just clicked. We could all 6 be hanging out and you two only saw each other." Again not what I was expecting. That was crazy though. Yes I loved him but only as a friend.

"That's impossible, you can't fall in love with someone that quick." They both started laughing.

"Oh Bella, you can fall in love the first time you speak to someone. That's what happened to the both of us. Why would you be so different?" Umm because I'm a freak of nature!

"Well it doesn't matter either way. I need to get over this and I need your help."

"WHAT?!" They both screamed at the same time.

"I almost kissed him last night! I don't want to ruin everything. I can't sit here and pretend it didn't happen and pretend like I don't want it to happen in the future. I can't sit here and go to college with him and watch him hook up with girls and fall in love with someone else. It would kill me. I need to get over him or I need to go to another school." Again total truth.

"Bells, its not that easy. I personally think you are soul mates, just give him time he will figure it out." Alice the always optimistic one. No he won't.

"Alice this isn't a fairytale and I am sure as shit not a princess. Guys like Cullen want beautiful women like Rose, he needs his counter part. I am short and average all around. Its like comparing Manolos to Target Flip Flops." Alice will appreciate that.

"Bella are you saying all women can be compared by shoes? So your saying you are a cheap pair of flip flops, that are disposable?" Yep pretty much, but I just decided to go with a nod.

"You are fucking stupid Swan. I thought I saw so much more in you and instead you decide to disappoint." Rose really knows where to hit where it hurts.

"Listen Rose, I'm not saying that I will never find my counterpart its just not Cullen." But I wish it was.

"You won't be good enough until you feel like you're good enough Bella. Its total bullshit how you see yourself, you are a natural beauty, you compare yourself to all these fake fucking bottle beauties and its getting old Swan so cut the shit and open your eyes." Whew, I really don't like Rose mad.

What do they expect from me? I can't change over night. I don't know why they think I would be good enough for Cullen, he's everything I'm not.

EPOV

I climbed in the passenger seat pissed off. What the fuck was wrong with Bella? I tried talking about the almost kiss this morning and she just blew it off like it was nothing. Now she is acting like I don't exist. She AGREED to go in the car with Rose and Alice, she has never done that. It has always been us two in one car and the four of them in the other. Girls time never included Bella.

"Jesus Eddie, do you need a tampon?" Great just what I wanted.

"Shut the fuck up Em I am just tired ok?" Oh and also disturbed by Bella's behavior.

"Right, you and Bella are both acting weird as hell and I want to know why. You better have not fucked her last night Edward, I will kick your ass." Why in the hell would he think I would do that to Bella, I would never treat her bad.

"Emmett, you know for a fact that I would never do that. Here's the deal, last night I went over there to hang out like I always do. She scared me, so I chased after her, we fell onto her bed, she pushed me off I grabbed her andwesortofalmostkissed." hopefully they didn't catch that last part.

"YOU ALMOST KISSED BELLA!?" Jazz and Em screamed at the same time.

"Yea it was just a natural reaction it didn't happen, but I think she is freaked out by it. I was going to try and talk to her about it today but she just blew it off. So I thought we were good, but now she won't talk to me or look at me and she is even hanging out with the girls! She never hangs out with girls!" That felt really fucking good.

"Dude I hope to hell this doesn't put a wedge in your friendship. You know Bella isn't like that, if you kissed her she would have thought you liked her… like that. You don't right?" Uhhhh, no definitely not… right?

"No Em, I would never want to try something like that out because I wouldn't want to put our friendship in jeopardy. She is my best friend, I love her more than any other girl, other than mom. I want Bella in my life forever." I hope that sounded right.

They both looked like they were having a silent conversation. I was confused and getting pissed off. I just wanted answers or advice.

"Listen dude, I don't know what Bells is thinking right now but if she is like any other girl she probably feels like you rejected her. Rejected by her best friend, the only guy she has ever loved, the guy whose opinion matters more than anyone else's." Fucking Emmett, insightful bastard.

"Fuck my life, what am I supposed to do? How do I make this right?" I needed to fix this. Fix it before it gets too out of hand.

Finally Jasper decided to give his two cents. "I don't know if you can immediately fix this, you should try though. Just take her aside and talk to her like you always would." I can do that. Now I just need to figure out what I am going to say.

"Ok thanks guys, I am just going to put my earphones in and relax ok, try to figure out how to fix this." They both just nodded.

I laid my head back and shut my eyes trying to figure out what I should do. I was woken up 45 minutes later by the rough terrain.

"Are we almost there? I want to get the camp set up and go swimming." Preferably drown if possible.

"Yea we are about 10 minutes out. Get ready to get this shit out and put together." We started discussing what needed to be done first and had a plan set up by the time the car stopped.

We saw the girls pull up a few minutes later. We had already started setting up one tent and now we had 2 more to go.

"Hey girls why don't you go ahead to the beach and we will finish setting stuff up here and then we will meet you down there." Damn it I just wanted to get this stuff done!

"No Em we will help it will take a lot less time when there are double the people." Thank you Rose.

We all jumped right in, set up all the tents all the air mattresses got the coolers ready and got the fire wood for later. All the guys changed into their trunks and decided to head on down rather than wait on the girls.

We got down to the man made beach and jumped in. There were some cliffs that looked like fun but for right now I just wanted to hang out. Emmett, Jasper and I were all talking when Emmett suddenly became very distracted so Jazz and I followed his gaze and HOLY FUCK ME! Bella looked really really hot. It made me uncomfortable to look at her like I was.

I had to look away in fear that little Eddie would wake up.

One thing was for sure, I would never have to pretend that I wanted to kiss Bella. I wanted so much more than she was willing to give, that's for sure.

__________________________________________

I know this chapter is short. I never knew how hard it was to decide when to stop the chapter.

I am hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow so keep on the look out.

You reviews motivate me, they are like my drug! R&R XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**I know its been awhile! SORRY! RL is kicking my ass and taking names! I was sick, then the kids..yada yada. Review Please it strokes my ego and encourages me to write!**

**SM OWNS ALL....**

**XOXO**

BPOV

I know I needed to talk with Edward while we were camping. I needed to "break up" with him. I needed to start separating myself, I know if I didn't I would destroy everything. I couldn't take a chance on a relationship with him and I didn't want it to come down to a huge fight between us and then ending our friendship that way.

I put my swim suit on in a daze trying to sort out everything that was told to me. I know Alice and Rose love me, I know they want what's best but I can't risk losing the 5 of them.

We walked down to the beach and saw the boys with their jaws unhinged, it was actually pretty funny. They recovered quickly though. I avoided Edward the entire time and pretty much everyone else also. I just floated in the water enjoying the quiet. I started getting hungry so I decided I should probably head up to out site and start lunch.

I walked up the hill and started pulling stuff out of the coolers, I figured I would make some sandwiches and leave the hot dogs for dinner. I was halfway through when someone cleared their throat. It scared the living shit out of me.

"ARGHHH!" I spun quickly and saw Culled with a fucking smirk on his face. I started to fall but of course he caught me.

"Cullen! What the fuck, you know there is creepy shit in the woods don't scare me again or I will castrate you!" He laughed out loud at that. Bastard. After his laughter died down he cleared his throat again to speak.

"Bella I think we need to talk, just us. Once you get done making sandwiches I will help you bring them to the others and then we will go and talk ok?" I just nodded I didn't know what to say but I know we needed to talk.

I finished up, cleaned and put everything away. I put it all in a basket and grabbed some sodas and chips. "You ready?" he nodded and we started to walk back down to the beach.

"Hey guys I figured you would all be hungry so I made some sandwiches and brought some chips down." I sat them down and grabbed a soda and sandwich for myself.

"Bella and I are going to go for a walk, we will be back in a little bit." This does not sound good. The saying 'All good things must come to an end' was at the forefront of my mind right now.

I wish I could have seen this coming. I would have never talked to any of them. I didn't want to lose them all I didn't want to lose Cullen. I wish I never fell in love with him, I wish I didn't love him as much as I did. I was so stupid, I knew better. I knew that a guy like him would never go for a girl like me so I thought I could just be friends with him. When people say that men and women can be platonic friends its because of guys like Cullen, guys that are easy to fall in love with. I just…

"Bella, I am sorry about this morning. I think we are just so close and I haven't been with anyone since you came to school so honestly my hormones got the best of me. I wouldn't take your first kiss away from you like that." ummm that still makes me feel like shit.

I just kind of looked at him, not really knowing what to say. Thank god he spoke again. "Bella I wouldn't want something like that to ruin our friendship. You mean more to me than that ok?" I needed to end this now.

"Cullen I think that we should call off this whole pretend boyfriend girlfriend thing. We have done it for longer than either of us planned. It seems like not having a girl around to please you is starting to get to you. I don't want to be the one getting in the way. I just want you happy ok?" That seems like it was good enough right?

He gave me this weird look, a look that made me want to climb inside myself and hide out there. It felt like he was looking inside my fucking soul, it scared me. He must have made his decision.

"Yea, um I think your right. You know your still my girl right?" uggghhh! Why would he say something like that?! "I will always be there for you, we are going to go through college together and party together, everything ok? I love ya Bells." Of course at the end of his little speech he pulled me in for a hug. I inhaled deeply, I just wished it could always be like this. O well maybe one day I will find that guy. We pulled away shortly after that.

"Ok Cullen enough mushy girl bullshit, you ready to get hammered?" Wow that sounded really fucking dumb coming out of my mouth. Edward just chuckled a little.

"Yea Bells, but don't drink so much you throw up. I don't want you puking in our bed tonight!" Asshole!

"Haha, ok let's go join the rest of the guys." We got out of our bubble and headed back for everyone else.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the water, laying on the beach and just relaxing. I was a little nervous about drinking with Edward and everyone else for that matter. I had never gotten drunk, I never wanted to and never had anyone to really do it with. I just hoped I didn't make an ass out of myself.

Eventually the sun started to set so we headed back to camp to change and start getting the food on. The guys changed first and the girls started cleaning up around the camp area and started getting the food out and stuff set up. Once the guys were through we all went in and changed. The guys started up the fire and the grill while we were changing, I was done first of course because, well I didn't have to worry about anyone wanting to have sex with me so why try and look hot.

I stepped out of the tent and zipped it up so that no bugs would get in and then headed for the guys.

"Hey, what do you guys want me to do?" I wanted to do something to help.

"Don't worry about it Bells, you got lunch together just relax." great what was I supposed to do? I decided to go to the cliff and watch the sunset, I wanted some time alone.

"Ok well I am going to go to the cliff, just holler when dinner is ready." They all said their ok's so I walked off. I walked to the cliff and sat down. It was really beautiful here. I just sat, I couldn't bring myself to think about Cullen or anything else. I just was. After I sat there for awhile I heard a throat clear.

"Yes Cullen sit your ass down you can watch it with me." No one sat down though, I did hear a muffled laugh though. I turned my head to see a huge guy, like really fucking big. He was tan, and had jet black hair and this smile that would be perfect for a toothpaste commercial. Luckily he broke the silence.

"I usually sit here by myself but I guess you're pretty enough." He had a smile playing on his lips. I knew he was the teasing type so I couldn't help myself.

"Well I guess you're ugly enough for me to do this as charity to sit with you." He looked at me and then laughed out loud.

"I'm Jake, you're pretty funny." Jake… hmmm…

"Bella, it's good one of us is funny." He laughed again at that.

"So who are you here with? Parents, boyfriend… girlfriend?" Oh please don't let him be an ass.

"A group of friends actually there is six of us. We thought it would be fun to do this before we left for school." that made me sad to think about, luckily all of us were going to the same school.

"Oh, that's pretty cool, I am actually here doing the same thing except I am the only one leaving." That would be fucking scary.

"Are you nervous to be going to a school where you don't know anyone?" I wonder where he's going?…

"No not really, I'm pretty out going and I'm only going to U Dub so it won't be hard to come home on the weekends." Same school as us.

"Really?! That's where we are all headed. I guess you will know at least one person!." He seemed nice, someone I could be friends with, possibly date.

"That's great, we will have to get together once we each get situated there." Definitely.

"Yea, I would like that." He smiled and genuine smile and I liked it. The sun was almost completely set now and I didn't want to travel back in the dark. I wonder if dinner is ready?

"Bella!" I could barely hear them.

"I'm over here! Well Jake it was nice to meet you, hopefully we will run into each other at school." I liked Jake and he seemed pretty fun.

"Actually I would rather not take a chance, can I get your number?" Huh? OF COURSE! I heard foot steps behind me and turned around to see Edward and a flashlight.

"Do you have your phone Jake?" He handed over his phone and I put my number in it. "There ya go, just give me a call when you get settled and we will hang out ok?"

"Sounds good, it was nice to meet you."

"Yea thanks for the chat. Oh! Let me introduce you to my best friend Edward. Edward, Jake, Jake, Edward."

Edward stuck out his hand for Jake to shake and Jake shook it. It was a longer handshake than necessary I'm pretty sure.

"Ok well then, Jake I will see you soon, Edward lets go before the food gets cold." I started to tug on his arm.

"Ok bye Bells, bye Edward!" Edward just nodded.

I started to walk down the trail back to our campfire when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Edward what the fuck let go!" He had a new look on his face I had never seen before.

"Bella who the fuck was that? You just gave a stranger your number are you crazy?" Seriously?

"Edward I am not 12 I know all about stranger danger, we talked the entire time I was up there, he is a nice guy that is going to school with us and he seemed interested in me. It would be nice to go to school and already have a date lined up. For fucks sake I am 18 and I've never even kissed someone, I don't want to be a virgin forever. Jake could be the guy to help me in that department." I shouldn't have said any of that really. I meant it but still…

"I don't think so Bella, you are not going to just sleep with some guy because you want to get it over with, you will regret it, I regret losing mine. You deserve better and you are going to get better." Christ is he TELLING me what to do now?

"Edward I am going to say this one time. I love you, BUT you are not going to TELL me what to do. We are going to COLLEGE if you can't handle that fact that I am not going to be little Virgin Bella for the next 4 years then maybe we shouldn't hang out so much. Do you think I am going to like watching you fuck a bunch of different girls? I don't like it and I have never seen it, but from what I have heard that how you were before I got here and I'm pretty sure that how you are going to be once we get there. Hopefully I still like that Edward." He is really starting to piss me off. I don't want to say anything I will regret so hopefully he just drops it.

"Fuck you Bella! I won't be like that, I want something more than to just fuck. If the way you are acting now is any insight into who YOU are going to be I already don't like her. I like MY Bella." Shit I am gonna cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Fuck I'm crying.

"I'm sorry Edward I just… I am so sick of being alone. You choose to be alone I don't I just am. I want to be with someone. I look at our friends and how happy they are and I want that too. I really am sorry." I had my eyes trained on my feet the entire time. When I looked u, for the second time tonight he had an unreadable mask on his face. He sighed.

"Bella, trust me when I say you choose to be alone. You could have had any guy at Forks if I would have let them through. None of them were good enough for you there. The deal between us worked for MY advantage there. I didn't want one of those assholes to be your first anything. You won't be alone for long, the guys at school aren't going to be good enough there either but I can't keep them all away, but I will do my best to weed the bad ones out ok?" I just nodded. I sat there for a second trying to get my composure together. I needed to ask this, it needed to be him, not just because I was in love with him but because he cared about me.

"Edward… I know this is a really fucked up request but…wouldyoubemyfirstkiss? Whew…

"Bella what did you just ask?" Fuck! I actually have to say it again.

"Will you please be my first kiss. I know it sounds crazy but, you make a good point I don't want my first of anything to be with someone who doesn't care about me. I know you do." He looked up at the sky like it was going to tell him the right thing to do.

"I don't know Bella, I will… I just… Are you sure?" I nodded.

He looked up at the sky and then in one swift motion grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him and then crushed his lips to mine. I stood frozen for a minute before my brain kicked back on. It was fuck me sideways amazing. The sparks, fireworks what ever there was it was in that kiss. I latched out to the back of his head and pulled him impossibly closer. I let my tongue graze his bottom lip. I wanted this kiss to go further. He slowly parted his mouth and I thrust my tongue in his mouth, god did he taste good. I started getting hot everywhere… and wet. I wanted to jump and wrap my legs around him. I wanted something. Of course just as quickly as he started the kiss he ended it.

He pulled away and had an almost pained look on his face.

"Edward are you ok?" Shit…

"Yea, I didn't hurt you did I?" Hurt me?! What the hell is he talking about?

"No I am really fucking fantastic actually. Jesus I never knew anyone could kiss like that." I could have sworn I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'neither did I'… but I didn't want to ask.

I wanted more I wanted it all… and I wanted it all with him. I know that no one will ever compare to that. I also knew if I wanted that with him I would have to make it seem like there were no emotional attachments. I knew there would be, I knew that in the end of this I was going to get my heart broken, I just could make myself care enough.

We walked in silence for a little while longer before I spoke up, and this time I wasn't sure how he would react it was a big favor.

"Um…. You are going to think I am certifiably crazy… but would you consider being my first…. Everything else? No emotional attachments. I know there will be some but we both know we care for each other. I love you, you love me. You don't have to give me an answer now, just think about it. I know its weird." I probably should be locked up… what kind of person offers their virginity to someone?

"That's insane Bella! You are fucking crazy! I am not going to take those things from you."

"You aren't TAKING anything. I am giving them to you, I don't want anything to be taken from me. If I wait until we are in school, it could be taken from me. Just think about it."

"How about this. If you really want to do this, when we go to school try to date. Go on a few dates and if you still want this to happen then we will have this discussion again." Yea ok… looks like your going to be giving me what I want. Hehe

We walked back to the camp. We all ate and hung out, everyone was too tired to drink so we all just went to bed. I knew that things had changed between Edward and I. I was just hoping it wasn't for the worst.

____________________________________________________________________________________

After we went camping time flew by. We got to school and everyone was getting settled in. We didn't see very much of each other the first month but after that we fell into our usual rhythm.

It was the beginning of November now and I was just sitting around doing homework and relaxing. My roommate was really nice, her name was Angela. She was really into school though. She had a full load and she hardly ever had to for anything fun.

I was getting ready to start my essay when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells this is Jake! I finally got settled in how about you?" Jake!

"Yep I got settled in too! How are you liking school so far?" I hope we can hang out soon.

"Good I guess, what I was really calling for is I want to get together with you. When are you free?" RIGHT NOW!

"Um whenever really. How about tonight?" Please tell me you are free.

"Sounds great! Lets just go grab some pizza and hang out ok?" Hell yes I am starving!

"Perfect Jake." I know I am going to have fun with him.

"Ok I will meet you there in say 30 minutes." Well it looks like I won't be getting dressed up.

"Sure. See you there."

I was hoping that maybe Jake would be a guy I could maybe date or just a really good friend. Time could only tell what this could be. I was ready for anything though.


End file.
